The Multiverse Tournament
by Mikalzilla
Summary: Just as the title said it will be a crossover between MLP, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, and Fairy Tail so enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Selecting Universes

Hello everyone this is just something I want to get out of my head for a while this a crossover between my story, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and Fairy Tail!

Goku: oh I can't wait!

Luffy: neither Can I!

Natsu: ALL RIGHT BRING ON THE TOURNAMENT!

Ichigo: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Naruto: all right! I can't wait to show off my skills!

Me: enjoy don't forget to review!

*at an unknown realm in 3rd person POV*

In an unknown realm lies what looks like a tournament ring but this looks like it can fit 2 kaiju in it and in the middle of it is a being that has blue skin with a red hair with elf ears he wears what looks like a fighting suit he also has purple eyes and appears to be holding a staff with a yellow stone on it, and he is also wearing the cape this is Morlen, he made a satisfying smile and said "Now to choose which universes that has the strongest fighters."

He took a look at each universes and saw 6 that shows the strongest fighters "Yes those will do." Morlen said as his staff glows

*in the Dragon Ball Universe*

Goku a saiyan and the strongest fighter is sparing with Vegeta another saiyan who is trying to surpass Goku, again "This time I will defeat you Kakarot." Vegeta said calling Goku by his saiyan name "Let's see about that." Goku said as he continued his spar with Vegeta "Wow those two are still at it." Krillin said "Yeah makes me wonder if those two will stop fighting for once." Chi-Chi said she's Goku's wife

"They're saiyans Chi-Chi what can you expect?" Bulma, Vegeta's wife, said just then a noise was heard everyone looked up and saw a portal above them "What is THIS?" Piccolo said as it sucked him along with the other Z Fighter with Hercule grabbing on to Buu "What the hell is going on!?" Vegeta asked "I don't know but I can't move!" Goku said "Neither can I." 18 said as the disappeared into the portal much to everyone's shock

*in the One Piece Universe*

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing because they are out of food, again "Did you guys get any bite?" Luffy asked "Nope." Usopp said "Nah-uh." Chopper said "I'm hungry." Luffy said "Well it's your fault Luffy you just had to go and eat food again didn't you?" Nami said "But I was hungry." Luffy complained "Luffy we have enough food to last us three weeks and you just ate it." Sanji said

"I GOT A BITE!" Usopp yelled out as Luffy and Chopper tried to help pull it in and it turns out to be a Sea King "ALL RIGHT! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy said stretching his arm far enough to hit the Sea King in the face hard enough to knock him out "Sanji! Food!" Luffy said "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." Sanji said going into the kitchen while hearing a noise Sanji then looked up and saw a portal right above them

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Usopp said "Hey guys the Thousand Sunny is taking off!" Franky said "What does this mean!" Brook said "Let's see where it takes us!" Luffy said much to most of the crew's objections "Let's see where it takes us." Zoro said grinning "I like to see what it is too." Robin said as they disappeared into the portal.

*in the Naruto Universe*

"Kakashi Sensei is late again!" Sakura said today is the genin team roundup where the genins and jonins round up to chat and hang out but it won't start because Kakashi is late again "how did that man became a jonin I will never know." Tsunade said as Kakashi finally appeared "Sorry I'm late a black cat cross my path so I have to take the LONG way around." As soon as Kakashi said that Naruto and Sakura yelled out

"LIAR!" Kakashi sighed as he sweat dropped but just then a portal opened causing everyone to look up surprised and all the genin are lifted in the air "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out as he jumps out to grab them only to be shocked 'What kind of jutsu is this?' Kakashi thought as all the genin disappeared

*in the Bleach Universe*

It is a quiet time at the high school Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Uryu are all in the classroom listening to their teacher talking when all of the sudden the portal appears sucking Ichigo, Rukia you know the details "Hey what's going on!" Ichigo said "I don't know just hold on!" Rukia said as Orihime disappears into the portal "ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled out letting go of the desk as Rukia went after him

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia said as they disappeared much to the class' shock

*in the Fairy Tail Universe*

"WHAT!? NO MISSIONS!?" Natsu said "Sorry Natsu not one is available." Makarov said "Why am I not surprised?" Gajeel said but however a portal appeared above them "What is this?" Natsu asked "I don't know but we seem to be heading towards it." Happy said causing Team Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy to scream "Why aren't we moving!" Lucy screamed "I don't know but hang on!" Ezra said as they disappeared from the portal much to everyone's surprise.

*in the My Little Pony Universe my POV*

It has been a while after what happened in the Griffon Kingdom and Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy decided to have a sleepover with me, Sunset, Twilight, and Jakob because they're houses was destroyed during the invasion "Thanks for letting us stay with Y'all." Applejack said "Hey what friend's are for?" Twilight said with a smile "So what games should we play?" I asked

"Oh there's a portal opening in 3... 2... 1." And just like Pinkie predicted a portal opened (PINKIE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GIVING OUT SPOILERS!?) "Sorry." Pinkie said "Where's it taking us?" Jakob asked "Looks like we're about to find out." I said as we entered the portal against our will.

*in the unknown realm*

we appeared in an area that looks big enough for Godzilla and King Ghidorah to fight in but that's not all there are other humans there as well but not just any humans they looked like characters from One Piece, Dragon Ball, Bleach, Naruto, and Fairy Tail.

"Where are we?" I heard Goku asked "Huh? Goku is that you?" Luffy asked "Hey Luffy!" Goku said as a man appeared right in front of us "Greeting fighters you were chosen to participle in my very first fighting tournament." He said "Hey who are you and what makes you think we're going to join?" Naruto asked "My name is Morlen I am the host of this tournament." Morlen said

"Get me out of here!" Hercule said "Oh but will after this tournament of course." Morlen said "And what else do we get after we win?" Goku asked "Why the title of the Strongest in the Multiverse of course!" Morlen said 'That title can prove that I am stronger then Kakarot once and for all.' Vegeta thought 'the strongest in the multiverse? Now that's the title I can wear.' Goku thought

"But that's not all you can also get 400,000,000." Morlen said "Four hundred million what?" Twilight asked "whatever currency your universe has of course." Morlen said causing Nami to have berry sign in her eyes "Luffy you better win this!" Nami said "Now it is time to make my announcement." Morlen said as 6 portals appears in front of him.

That's the prologue.

Pinkie: ooohhh this is gonna be GREAT!

Goku: oh that title is mine!

Vegeta: not unless I get it first Kakarot!

Nami: I don't care if I get the title all I care about is getting 400,000,000 berries!

Ichigo: greedy girl.

Me: don't forget to review everyone!


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1: the Announcement

In our respective universe everyone is panicking because their friends disappeared just then a screen appears in front of them with Morlen appearing "Greetings citizens of respective universes, allow me to introduce myself I am Morlen host of the Multiverse Tournament! Each fighter has been chosen by me to determine which fighter is the multiverse's strongest these are the candidates I have chosen to participate." Pictures of all of us has appeared when he said that much to everyone's surprise

"Whoever wins will not only win 400,000,000 of whatever currency you all have but the title of the Strongest in the Multiverse."

*in the One Piece Universe*

At the main base of the World Government the Gorosei are chatting with Sakazuki AKA Akainu current Fleet Marshal of the Marines "If Monkey D. Luffy wins this tournament he will be even more dangerous then before!" Gorosei 1 said "Agreed this could cause us more problems then before who knows what could happen if he wins this tournament." Gorosei 2 said "While we cannot enter the tournament ourselves we must hope that Luffy won't win this tournament." Sakazuki said

"But if anyone wants to watch the tournament in person they can enter the portal right in front of them." Morlen said as the portal appears in front of them "Here's your chance Sakazuki make sure Straw Hat doesn't win this." Gorosei 3 said "I will." Sakazuki said entering the portal.

*at Windmill Island*

"Makino! You can't seriously go to watch Luffy are you!" Mayor Wood Slap said "Sorry Mayor but I am going to watch Luffy's tournament whenever you want me to or not." Making said going into the portal along with the other villagers with Wood Slap unwillingly follow them in the middle of the grand line Shanks and Ace also go into the portal to support Luffy

*in the Naruto Universe*

"Well if we can't enter this tournament then we should watch it and support our genin as best as we can." Tsunade said "I'll go and cheer them on." Kakashi said walking into the portal along with other jonin teachers, Iruka, and Tsunade 'I just hope nothing bad happens to them after they lose.' Tsunade thought

*in the Bleach Universe*

"COME ON KARIN, YUZU LET'S GO SUPPORT ICHIGO!" Issho said dragging Karin while Yuzu follows them "I hope Ichigo will be alright." Yuzu said, meanwhile other of Ichigo's friends go into the portal much to their teacher's disaproval

*in the Fairy Tail Universe*

"Come on Fairy Tail Guild let's go support Natsu and the others he best we can!" Makarov said jumping into the portal "Master wait!" The entire guild said going through the portal one at a time

*In the Dragon Ball Universe*

"COME ON MY BOYS ARE IN DANGER!" Chi-Chi said going into the portal "Chi-Chi!" Bulma said following her "Wait for me!" Roshi said jumping into the portal along with the others.

*in the My Little Pony Universe*

"Princesses with all due respect do you all HAVE to go watch the tournament?" One of Celestia's guards said "Yes we need to make sure our suspects are all right." Celestia said "Yeah besides Mikal has got Twilight into dangerous situation again." Shining said "Shining I told you Twilight will take care of herself." Cadence said "She's right Twilight is a tough girl." Velvet said

"Applejack is a tough girl and you know it Big Mac." Granny Smith said "Oh come on Mikal did dragged her on his crazy adventures." Big Mac said "Big Mac our sister's the element of harmony don't you remember?" Apple Bloom said "Well Yeah but-" "Now Big Macintosh your sister's a tough mare she can take care of herself." Granny Smith said as she and the others entered the portal.

*in the unknown realm*

"Ah it seams all of your friends have come to watch you all." Morlen said as everyone we know appeared from the portal and sat in their seat "Welcome to the very first Multiverse Tournament!" Morlen said "Were fighters from different universes were gathered to fight one another for the title of the strongest in the multiverse and 400,000,000 of whatever currency is from their universe." Morlen said causing everyone to talk amongst themselves

"And here are the rounds for the first match!" The screen showed who fighting who

Battle 1: Goku vs Sasuke

Battle 2: me vs Hercule

Battle 3: Naruto vs Gohan

Battle 4: Ichigo vs Zoro

And battle 5: Natsu vs Rukia

"And now let the first round Begin!" Morlen said as everyone cheered well I get to fight the weakest guy in DBZ but at least I get to see how it goes.

And that was the second chapter

Sasuke: well let's see how things go.

Goku: wow moody much?

Sasuke: if he's seriously like this then I'll have no problem beating him

Me: underestimate your opponent and your dead

Kakashi: he's right Sasuke NEVER underestimate your opponent

Me: see you all in the next chapter


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2: Goku vs Sasuke and an easy fight

Here's the third chapter

Sasuke: bout time

Goku: don't forget to review!

Goku went up in the arena with Sasuke as Morlen explained the rules "All right here are some rules the battle will only end if the fighter is unable to fight and lethal force is forbidden but other then that weapons are allowed in this fight so LETS GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!" Goku made the first move by throwing a fist at Sasuke who blocked it, then grab Goku's arm and throws him which he recovered from by flying much to the audience's amazement.

"Wow your strong aren't you?" Goku asked "I try." Sasuke answered making a hand signs for his fireball jutsu "Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said spitting a ball of fire at Goku who dodges and did kamehameha wave stance "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku shoots out his attack Sasuke dodges and did more hand signs "Chidori!" Sasuke said making electricity on his hand and charges at Goku who dodges it and made a successful punch on Sasuke who recovers and kicks Goku, Goku then kick Sasuke as hard as he can sending him to the ground.

"Wow your strong." Goku said as Sasuke gets back up "Your not bad yourself." Sasuke said as the two charged at each other and throws punches and kicks at each other Goku then made a successful hit on Sasuke. Who recovered and kicked Goku in the neck which sent him flying Goku recovered and powered up turning into a super saiyan "Finally a real battle." Sasuke said as Goku shot barrages of energy balls at him which he dodges from and threw his kunai knives at Goku who dodged all of them then charged at Sasuke with a punch which he blocked Sasuke threw another punch at Goku who blocked it as well Sasuke then Teleport behind Goku who detected his chakra energy behind him and did a roundhouse kick Sasuke did a substitution jutsu when the log went out of the ring Sasuke sneaked behind Goku and kicked him in the back Goku then used instant transmission to teleport himself behind Sasuke grabbed him by his arms and threw him out of the ring and the bell rang.

"This round's winner goes to GOKU!" Morlen said as the crowd cheered for Goku "That's my husband!" Chi-Chi said as the second round began me fighting Hercule who got on the ring with me everyone cheered for Hercule while the ponies cheered for me "Just you wait Mikal I am the hero of my Earth!" Hero of Earth my foot! Gohan's the one that beaten Cell not you! "Let's see about that Mr. Satan." I said

"I can end this in ten seconds." Hercule said "All right then I can beat you with nothing but my finger." I said putting my middle finger on my thumb "Mikal are you sure you can only use a finger to defeat him if he saved his Earth then he must be strong!" Twilight said "I got this Twilight." I said "Begin!" Morlen said and the bell rings for the match to start Hercule ran to me as most of my herd watched with worry and with a flick of my finger I send Hercule flying out of the ring screaming right on the wall much to everyone's shock.

"HE'S the savior of HIS Earth?" Jakob said with the 'I can't believe it' face "This guy's a total wimp." Skittles said as I exited the ring "Well looks like Hercule is out of the ring which means the winner of this match goes to Mikal!" Morlen said as everypony cheered for me

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki vs Son Gohan!" Morlen said and the said fighters get on the stage oh this will be an interesting fight.

That's it for this chapter

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe I was worried for nothing!

Goku: see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
